Hold on we are going home
by biogeeks
Summary: This is the story about Piper and Alex from Orange Is The New Black. The last time Piper and Alex saw each other was 4 years ago. Now, Piper's life is in danger and the only person who can save Piper is Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Freedom.  
I never really understood the true meaning of this word. Probably because it was something that I always had. Sure, I thought about freedom trough my life, but I never thought that one day I would want that more than anything else.

When I was a little girl, my teachers would always use an example of a bird trapped in a cage to describe freedom, as I grew older the teacher encouraged the students to have more open views when it comes to freedom. I've read the books about slavery and about lives of women who had absolutely no rights, but all that reading could never prepare me for the situation that I was in that moment.

I couldn't see anything, the blindfold on my eyes had a lot to do with it. I was sitting at the chair with my hands behind my back, the cold metal closed tightly around my wrists and with a tape on my mouth. I didn't know how long I've been in this position because I absolutely had no sense about time, but I assumed that I was at that place for a few days now. For a first few hours there I was in such a pain, my whole body was hurting because the chair I was sitting on was extremely uncomfortable, not to mention my wrists, which were burning because of the handcuffs, but after a while my body adjusted to the pain and I could feel my body becoming numb. As much I was glad that I couldn't feel the pain anymore, I whished that I could feel that numbness when it came to my feelings. I was so scared.

The last thing I remember was that I was walking home from work, I usually take a cab, but that evening I decided to walk. It was exactly 10 years since I arrived in New York, 10 years since my life turned upside down. I always thought that I would celebrate this day with my friends, but there I was, walking home, completely alone, I was planning on drinking wine and reading , but I guess that someone else had different plans for me. I was almost in my building when I felt hands on my mouth, before I could react I was pulled into a van, handcuffed, blindfolded and muted. When they got me out of the car I was thrown in a very small, dark room. I was trying to figure out who would want to kidnap me, but I couldn't think of anyone, I didn't have enemies, I had a great place to live, an amazing job and great friends, I had a perfectly good life. Eventually I just stopped thinking.

After a few hours, or maybe even days, someone finally came in to the room. The strong female voice that I heard before but couldn't remember who it belonged to filled my ears. " I am so sorry to see you again in this circumstances, but I really had no choice. You will be here until she gives me back what she owes me." At first I couldn't understand what the woman was talking about but then I realized. The "she" who the woman was referring to was no one else but the love of my life, or at least she was the love of my life, I haven't seen her in 4 years but I have never stopped thinking about her, the reason I left her was because her lifestyle was becoming too dangerous for my liking, but I guess it was stupid of me to think that I could run away from all that, I left her because I was afraid for my safety but ironically, 4 years later I was kidnapped because of woman who once used to be my everything, the woman who swore that nothing like this could ever happen to me.

I was too deep in my thoughts when I felt someone pushing me, the phone was placed against my ear.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

said the voice on the other line, the voice that I haven't heard in 4 years, instantly I felt my insides warm up just by hearing her voice, but my feelings were interrupted when I felt the tape being removed from my mouth, it was my turn to talk. I opened my mouth and my shaky voice filled the room

"Alex, it's Piper."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I'm really not sure if I will continue writing it, but I'll try and see where it goes. I know that the first chapter was a mess, it had no paragraphs and it was hard to read but I'll make sure that next ones will be better. And sorry for mistakes, English is not my first language. So, my story will be very different from the show, Piper is from France , she and Alex haven't really traveled the world together and there won't be prison involved. If you would like me to continue this story please tell me. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

"Alex, it's Piper." I heard myself saying.

I don't know if it was the right thing to say in this situation, maybe I was supposed to cry and beg her to come and save me, but I didn't. I was still in shock after hearing her voice after 4 years. As much as I didn't want to admit that, I dreamt of that moment every day. As much as I kept telling myself that I was over her, deep down I knew I wasn't. 10 years after I first met her I was still hopelessly in love with her. On the other hand, I was pretty sure that woman who I spent the 6 years of my life with didn't have any feelings for me. I hurt her, sure I did it to save myself, but I still hurt her like no one else did.

And then it hit me, would she even want to save me? Why would she? I broke her heart and she had every right to just leave me here, but I really hoped that I will get one more chance just to be in her arms, just to feel her close to me, just one more time.

The seconds had passed since I introduced myself to Alex, but it felt like years, finally she spoke up.

"Pipes... Are you okay?"

I could hear emotions in her voice. I could feel confusion, anger and disbelief, but one thing that I could feel the most was concern. Even under these circumstances it made my heart melt.

"Alex, I.."

Once again my shaky voice filled the room, but before I could finish the sentence , I felt the phone being removed from my ear.

"I hope that this will make you change your mind Alex. If you give me back what belongs to me, the blonde will be okay. You better remember this conversation with her, Alex, because if you decide to keep my belongings for yourself, this will be the last time you hear her voice"

When the woman, who I still couldn't remember, ended the call, she laughed. I could feel terror in every cell of my body.

Trough my life I wanted to die many times, but in this moment it terrified me, I just hoped that Alex will come and rescue me.

I felt blindfold being removed from my eyes, but by the time my eyes were fully opened, I was alone in the dark room. I looked around myself, the room was completely empty, it didn't even have a window. In front of me I saw something moving, it took me a few moments to realize that it was a mouse or a rat and I could just pray that it wouldn't come near me.

My body began to shake and tears filled my eyes. I was never that scared in my life.

After minutes or maybe hours of thinking I decided to try to remember some beautiful memories. I started thinking about the day when my life completely changed. I started thinking about the day when I met Alex Vause.

10 years ago

I walked in on an airplane. It was my first time being on an airplane and also my first time going somewhere all by myself. I got to my seat and I was happy when I saw that my seat was by the window.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I quickly whipped them away. I was extremely sad for leaving my family, we weren't very close but I still loved them with all my heart.

I looked trough the window and started watching Charles de Gaulle Airport, I started wondering when will I see my dear hometown Paris again.

As much as I was sad for leaving my family, I was also so excited for going to my dream city, New York.

I felt someone seating on the seat next to me but I didn't bother to look who it was. The pilot announced that we are taking off and I immediately started panicking. As soon as I felt plane moving my body started to shake and I had trouble breathing. I didn't know how I was going to survive the next eight hours.

At that moment, I felt someone's hand on mine, I looked on my left and the first thing I've seen was a pair of the most beautiful green eyes that I've ever seen. Just by looking in the stranger's eyes I could feel my body starting to relax. I forced myself to look away from the eyes and when I did I saw black haired girl in front of me. Her hand was still on mine.

"First time flying?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

I looked away embarrassed and just nodded my head.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, it's completely normal to be afraid. If you want, I can hold your hand until you get better?"

"Thank you so much" I said. "but it's okay, I really don't want to bother you" I managed to say, for some reason I was nervous around her and when I'm nervous, my French accent gets thicker.

"I really don't mind" she said while intervening her fingers with my own. "So you are French. How long are you going to stay in New York?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm going to start going to university there." I said, my voice sounded more normal this time.

"Oh, really, what are you going to study?" The gorgeous girl asked me.

"Biology.." I answered. "By the way, my name is Piper."

"I'm Alex" she said with a smile.

"And what do you do, Alex?"

"I work for international drug cartel."She answered in a serious voice. I was taken back with her answer, but I relaxed as soon as she had started laughing.

"How old are you?" she asked me while staring at my eyes.

"18, you?"

"23" By that time, I forgot all about my fear of flying, I just wanted to find out more about Alex. We spend next few hours talking. I fell asleep with my head on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to mind. Our hands stayed locked until the end of the flight.

When we landed, she whispered in my ear "Welcome to New York". After that she helped me to find a cab. Before leaving she took my hand in hers and put a quick kiss on my cheek. In the next moment she was gone. When I sat in a cab I noticed that I had something in my hand. It was a note with a phone number written on it. I couldn't stop smiling when I saw the note.

When I got out of the car, I found myself in front of the campus in which, hopefully, I was going to stay for the next 4 years. While getting into the campus, the only thing I could think about was Alex.


End file.
